


Enjoy the Show

by HolliTheGay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Permission to Cum, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, again idk what to tag that, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/pseuds/HolliTheGay
Summary: Zelda didn't mean to walk in on them... just what has she gotten herself into?
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this so here you go. My apologies to anyone waiting on the fairytopia fic to update.

Zelda hummed quietly as she pushed open the front door to their apartment. She'd gotten off work early today and looked forward to a day of relaxation and maybe hanging out with Link if she was lucky. She and Link had known each other for years, but had just recently become roommates, trying to save some money during the summer semester. 

It seemed Link hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, typical for a saturday. No matter, she would simply start on lunch and they could hang out when he got up for the day. Zelda set her bag down in her bedroom and started toward the kitchen when she heard a strange noise from Link's room. Curiosity getting the best of her, she listened in. What she heard next was a soft cry and a shuddering gasp from her roommate. Fearing he was hurt, she cracked the door open to check on him, stopping before it opened too far, her breath hitched at the sight; Link was face down on the bed, gripping the covers as if his life depended on it, and just out of sight someone seemed to be…

Zelda tried to turn away, to close the door and leave them be, but she found herself stuck, frozen in place as she watched on. There was a light smack from the figure out of sight and Link whined, squirming and burying his face in a pillow to try to keep quiet. The sound sent a hot shiver down her spine. 

_"Come now, little bird, don't_ _keep those pretty noises all to yourself."_

Zelda didn't recognize that voice. She hadn't even known Link had a lover. But now she was here, invading their privacy like some sort of creep. She needed to go! She couldn't keep watchi-

Another light smack and link obliged his partner, turning his face to the side as not to muffle his voice. The noise the left him then was nothing short of erotic. Zelda had almost resigned to pulling away when the blonde's eyes blinked open. They locked eyes, a broken sounding gasp from the boy on the bed and a quiet and embarrassed gasp from the girl in the hall, but nevertheless, neither of them could look away. Zelda watched as Link's entire body seemed to tense, back arching slightly and legs trembling as he held her gaze, a pleasured sob echoing throughout the apartment. 

A dark chuckle sounded from the figure out of view. 

_ "What's made you tighten up so suddenly, my song bird? Hmm?"  _ The unknown man purred, eliciting a soft moan from Link, who finally dropped eye contact in favor of pushing his face back into the pillow. He shifted just enough to gesture vaguely at the door.

_ "Zel…"  _ he managed, voice muffled by the bedding. 

Zelda stumbled back further into the hallway, a deep blush falling over her entire figure. She hadn't meant to watch!

_ "Huh? Didn't we shut that door?"  _ Link's partner stopped what he was doing (Link) and made his way to the door, a disappointed sounding whine coming from the boy on the bed. 

The door creaked open, revealing a tall, pale man with white hair covering half of his face. He didn't look angry, but rather...sort of intrigued? Zelda squeaked and averted her eyes, trying to avoid looking too much at the naked stranger. 

"Why so shy now? It's not as if you weren't just watching us fuck." The man scoffed, tossing his hair dramatically.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude! I heard a cry and I thought Link was hurt so I went to check on him! I didn't mean to-" 

A loud, throaty laugh echoed through the hallway and Zelda felt her face grow even hotter. Her roommate's partner was naked, laughing in her face. Goddess this was embarrassing. 

"No need to apologize." He managed, laughter dying down. "In fact…" he took a step closer, long, pale fingers brushing some hair out of Zelda's face and tilting her head up to make eye contact. "My my, your heart is certainly beating fast. Could it be that you were enjoying the show?" 

Zelda tensed, a shudder running through her body. She couldn't find her voice to answer, but the little whimper that escaped her was telling enough. The man gave a knowing hum and stepped out of the way, opening the door fully to let her take in the full sight of Link, flushed and trembling on the bed. 

"You can watch if you'd like. In fact, it seems my little birdie quite enjoyed having a set of eyes on him." At this, link shivered, seemingly just as embarrassed as Zelda if the noise he made was anything to go off of. Still, he shifted, turning his face yet again and drawing Zelda in with that stare. "What do you say?"

Zelda swallowed and slowly made her way into the room, feeling awkward, but it seemed they all found this situation to be quite the turn on. The man positioned Link's desk chair near the bed, closer than Zelda would have felt comfortable placing it, but far enough away that she wouldn't be able to reach out and touch. Zelda took a seat, body stiff and face flushed. 

"Remember now, you can watch and you can get yourself off as much as you'd like, but no touching." The man smirked, pushing back into Link who let out a content little sigh. "He's all mine." Link shivered as the man slowly traced a finger down his spine. "Let the show begin" 

And begin it did, picking up right where they left off as if that little interruption hadn't just occured. The stranger was fucking Link at a modest pace, but each thrust seemed to push some sort of reaction out of link, be it a moan or a gasp or a shudder, he seemed to be enjoying himself. The stranger sent a hard smack down on Link's right asscheek, judging from its color it's the one that had been being abused earlier. Link cried out, gripping tighter at the sheets and squirming, seemingly indecisive as to whether he wanted to get away or if he wanted more. Another smack, another whine, and Link couldn't bear to look at Zelda anymore, once again reverting to pressing his face into the pillow. Zelda pressed her thighs together, the sights and the sounds exciting her much more than she would have liked to admit. 

The white haired man didn't seem to like Link's actions very much. He grabbed Link by the hair and pulled him up, forcing him to look at Zelda. Tears pricked in his eyes and a desperate cry left his mouth as he was yanked up, back pressed to his lover's chest. 

"You keep your eyes on her. I brought her in here just for you after all." The man growled, biting at Link's ear. Link shuddered, whimpering and nodding to the best of his ability, eyes locked with his roommates. Zelda couldn't bring herself to look away and before she knew it she was unconsciously rubbing herself through her dress. Something danced behind Link's eyes, a mix of excitement and nervousness, as he noticed her start to please herself. 

"Z-ZeldAH-!" Link gasped as his lover picked up the pace, the hand in his hair sliding down to firmly wrap around his throat. His legs were shaking, his whole body rocking forward as he was fucked. Zelda hiked up her dress, revealing her creamy, freckled thighs, and slipped a hand into her panties. 

"You really love being watched don't you,  _ slut _ ? I haven't had you this excited in quite a while. Who'd have thought my little bird was an exhibitionist?" The man purred, dropping Link back down onto the bed. The blond landed, the least bit graceful, with a grunt, trying to brace himself for the brutal pace his lover had set. 

"Ghirahim!" He cried, back arched, sweat beading down his body. Zelda but her lip, trying to hold back a moan as she worked her clit. Link's eyes trailed down to her hand, sight obscured by the wet fabric of her underwear, and groaned, pushing back on his lover's cock and panting as he watched her finger herself. 

"And what about you?" The tall man fixed his gaze upon Zelda, causing her to break her gaze away from Link's face. "I bet you wish it was you fucking him so thoroughly. To feel him writhing underneath you, submitting to you. To make him yours." Ghirahim's hands pressed into his hips so hard they would definitely bruise. Zelda moaned, high and clear, as she turned her attention back to Link. Ghirahim chuckled, reaching down to fondle his partner's aching cock. Link whined, bucking into his hand. 

"Ghira- please!" He sobbed hopelessly, cheeks flushed and tear stained. 

"Please what,  _ little bird _ ?" 

"Please please let me  _ fuck-  _ please let me cum please I-I need-!" Link stammered, so desperate it seemed like he'd die if he couldn't cum. Zelda hadn't realized how much she needed to hear the sound of Link begging to cum until now. It sent a hot shiver down her spine and left her breathless, circling her clit fast and hard. 

"How could I deny you when you ask so nicely?" He cooed, thumb rolling over the head of his cock as he leaned down to press his chest against Link and purr in his ear. "Cum for me." 

Link cried out as he came, a hand shooting out from under him to find  _ something _ to grab, reaching out unconsciously for Zelda. The girl took the opportunity, grasping his hand with her free hand and feeling him tremble in her hold. The desperate grasp at her hand was just what she needed to push her over the edge and she too came with a loud groan, clenching her thighs together and practically doubling over. Ghirahim was the last to finish, fucking Link well past being overstimulated, until the blond was silently gasping his name. 

Link crumpled into a ball on the bed, tired and still weakly holding onto a few of Zelda's fingers. Zelda awkwardly pulled her hand out of her pants and smoother her dress back out, clearing her throat awkwardly. Ghirahim, for as rough as he had been during sex, seemed to be extremely gentle with Link afterwards. He moved his way over to the boy and helped him sit up, asking if he was okay or if he needed water and offering to run a bath for him. Link shook his head, slowly mumbling that he needed a moment and that Ghirahim could shower first. And with that, the man gave him a kiss on the forehead and left for the bathroom attached to Link's room. 

There was a long stretch of silence before Link finally made eye contact with Zelda again. 

[ _ I'm so sorry, that was awkward, wasn't it? _ ] He signed frantically, face almost as red as it had been during sex. 

"No no! I'm the one who should apologize! I didn't mean to walk in on you two!" Zelda managed, just as frantically. 

Another pause. 

[ _ That is not how I wanted you to meet my boyfriend… _ ] 

Zelda laughed a little. "It was certainly an interesting way of getting acquainted. I didn't catch his name. What was it? Graham something?"

Link smiled awkwardly. [ _ G-h-i-r-a-h-i-m _ ] he spelled. [ _ We've been together for a few months now. I was going to introduce you, but you were always at work when he was free _ .]

Zelda nodded, completely understanding. It's not like Link's personal life was any of her business. "We can get to know each other over lunch. I get the ingredients for pumpkin soup and pressed sandwiches." She suggested. Link beamed up at her excitedly. 

[ _ You're too sweet. _ ] He chuckled. Of course she would bring home his favorite meal. He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "And umm... _ this _ …can be just a one time thing. I didn't mean to drag you into it…" he managed, quiet and raspy. 

Zelda flushed, heart racing. "A-actually…I wouldn't mind...if you wanted to do this again sometime. It was kind of fun." Zelda fidgeted with the bottom of her dress anxiously, watching link's ears go red. 

"O-oh… I'll uh…I'll talk to Ghirahim about it then." 

Zelda watches a little smile quirk on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways thanks for reading. I have more ideas but idk when I'll get around to them.


End file.
